Each Coming Night
by SammiRichGurl
Summary: The story of the young Prince of the West, and his Lady; the Princess of the North. The real reason why our lord Sesshomaru detests humans. Song inspired fanfic OC R


**Youkai: Demon(s)**

**Daiyoukai: extremely powerful demon, considered like a king or emperor in the area they control.**

**Yoki: a demon's energy**

**Miko: priestess**

Centuries ago, the world was plagued with demons,_ youkai_; beasts that ravaged the land and existed by their own set of rules, or lack thereof. Many tales have been passed down through generations by word of mouth, and though the stories have been undoubtedly embellished with time; it would seem even the tallest of tales have an ounce of truth.

A legend that had been passed down to me originates during the Warring States era in Japan. During this feudal period, many accounts of youkai prowling around villages began to surface. In the lands to the West and the North a terrible uproar began to occur; the resident deity' of each territory had a major conflict with one another. The tortoise daiyoukai, Lord Daichi, of the north had always governed a peaceful clan. The long life spans diluted irrational thought and primal instinct to dominate; and those that were hot-tempered were dealt with in a swift and efficient manner, lest they bring shame upon the clan. The method used to keep such radicals under control was the extraction of their yoki, their demonic energy. This "energy" was supposedly sealed into a jewel and at a shrine in the northern lands. Unfortunately, taking away a demon's energy meant certain death. Coveting their long lives; the tortoise youkai of the north trained to be peaceful to one another, though fearsome in the protection of one another.

The Lord and Lady of the northern territory were only fated to produce one heir; the strong-willed, but sickly Princess Kameko. The princess was raised with a strong sense of pride for her clan, and battled through illness to learn the intense martial arts combat of her people. All members of the royal family could manipulate the earth and sea through intensive training and the strong willed princess demanded to be taught despite its taxations on her health. It was the dawning of Princess Kameko's coming of age where the damages to her body she sustained from trying to become a warrior began proving too much for her. She became somber; no longer the bright, witty child she had been before. Her condition continued to worsen; her time of departure was drawing rapidly closer. Inspired to have a long-full life, the strong willed princess sought the only means she knew to make her physical body as strong as her spirit; by consuming the yoki jewel of her people. Deep in the night, she stole away to the shrine erected for the fabled jewel, and swallowed it whole. Had the foolish Princess not been so eager to acquire the power of her people, she would have known that to consume the souls of thousands of restless, blood thirsty youkai would mean losing connection her clan; and ultimately destroying herself.

She became a terrifying force to be reckoned with. The Princess's body was ferociously strong, her patience next to nothing, and mercy was no longer a word she recognized. She wreaked havoc on all the land; destroying all ignorant enough to stand in her way, youkai or human. Soon, her own lands could not satisfy her bloodlust; so it was to the east she travelled to first. And then the south. And just as the Princess Kameko was about to set her sights on the Western territory, the dog daiyoukai had caught wind of her rampage. Enraged by her audacity to threaten arguably the strongest daiyoukai in Japan; InuTaisho, lord of the western lands, and his eldest son Prince Sesshomaru, created a plan to stop her destruction. They would lure her to a remote battle ground with the promise of a fight, under the pretense she would be battling the young prince; she would be surprised, and overwhelmed, when forced to take on a second opponent.

In Kameko's arrogance she took the bait hook, line, and sinker. Wasting no time in preparation for the battle, she forged a bloody path to the western territory. The Princess arrived to the desert patch of land by high noon; her earth toned hair no longer gleaming with sunlight, but matted with the blood of those who had fallen by her hand. Her eyes, once the vibrant blue-green of her people, were hard and expressed the rage of those who had been imprisoned inside the jewel. The Prince of the West and the Princess of the North began their deadly dance without a word, no insults were thrown; this was a battle of primal instinct, of desire to dominate. The sun rose and set twice before she began to show signs of weakening. It was then that Lord InuTaisho made his appearance. Princess Kameko did not last long with both dog daiyoukai attacking her mercilessly. When she was on her last legs, the lord of the land ordered his son to restrain the strong willed princess the next opportunity he got. The once beautiful fabric of her bloodstained hatori and sashinuki hakama pants were tattered, revealing both fresh and old wounds. Her face, grotesque from years of fighting and disease, contorted in a sneer at the young prince's disdain at touching her. He felt nothing for the wild-eyed woman before him. Kameko did not go quietly; the strong-willed Princess raised the very souls of the deceased demons' to aid her in battle, but even her power was no match for the fabled Lord of the West's swords; Tensaiga and Tenseiga. Able to defeat any foe from the netherworld; Tenseiga made short work of dispatching the specters. Princess Kameko's fortress of earth could not stand against the mighty Tensaiga, which could kill one hundred demons with a single stroke.

It was not long before the daiyoukai of the west had the princess rendered motionless. It was then that Lord Inutaisho used the power of his own yoki to extract the jewel from the girl's body. No longer would she be allowed to run through the countryside; terrorizing humans and disturbing the peace. The black, gleaming, perfectly round jewel sat in the palm of the Lord's clawed hand. The princess nearly collapsed with the staggering damage her body had to endure, her face softened at relief of being in control of her body once again. Despite the peaceful nature of the tortoise youkai, the princess would not be accepted back into the folds of her people. And so, was destined to spend the rest of her days as a guest in the manor of the daiyoukai who had nearly killed her. The Lord of the West did not want to leave his involvement with the young princess unresolved; he wanted to leave no reason for the North to lay blame for her death with the West. Lord InuTaisho, who had a soft spot for damsels, arranged for the Princess's final time on earth to be spent comfortably. His eldest son, Prince Sesshomaru, was stationed as the strong-willed princess's caretaker, to rectify the situation between the two daiyoukai.

The princess slept for several days and nights, the damage her body sustained was near fatal and without the help of the yoki jewel she was reduced to her sickly self once more. It was not until the dawning of the seventh day of her slumber that the princess's eyes once again opened. Seeing the face of her opponent watching her from her bedside, she flew into a rage; demanding to be taken back to her lands despite the condition of her health. Prince Sesshomaru of the west was not a humorous or patience individual. He was extraordinary self-righteous, and wore arrogance around himself like a fine cloak. The fearsome Sesshomaru would not hesitate to cut people down if they stood in his way of his objectives. The strong-willed princess made discovery of this when he promptly told her she would die soon anyway and it would be meaningless to make the trip. She sobered at the thought; her physical strength may have been taken, but not her desire to live.

"You are wrong," she stated calmly with a soft smile. "I will live on, in some way or another. My physical body may rot, but my spirit will survive." It seemed to him that she was trying to convince herself of the matter, not him. Sesshomaru was surprised by her conviction; the young prince decided he would remain in this strange woman's presence until her death; if only to feel the satisfaction of watching her realize how futile her optimism was. If only to see how foolish she really was for wanting to live life so badly, even when she had been banished from her own home by her own people. _Disgraceful, _he thought vehemently.

Many days passed in slow procession; Kameko's health returned just as gradually. And even more reluctantly came the development of the young prince's affection for the princess. Every time she felt well enough, he would take her to a small cliff garden over-looking her beloved sea. Kameko would sit and stare out at the water and hum a soft tune to herself as she made chains of flowers. The young prince would sit under the canopy of a tree and watch her out the corner of his eye. At first it bothered him how happy she was, even when she still so weak. But then he came to depend on her happiness, something he never seemed to have no matter how strong he became. Sesshomaru often asked if she desired to live on, even if her health never returned, she gave him the same answer every time.

"Yes. I have too much to leave behind in this world. My heart is weighty, but it continues to beat; and for that I am thankful." She placed her shaky hands over her heart; she looked so divine to him in the sunlight. So fierce, and yet too weak to care for herself on her own; no matter how stubbornly she protested otherwise. It wasn't fair, he concluded; it was not fair that someone so full of spirit would be cut down in her prime. That the filth of the world would continue to grow and prosper while she deteriorated. She was not a beauty, but she was beautiful to him; and to see her fade would pain Sesshomaru to no end.

"What is it you have to leave behind; your people have abandoned you in your time of need, you are alone." The prince asked coolly, turning to face her; his long, silver hair lifting in the slight breeze. His golden eyes searching hers, his carefully guarded heart beating irregularly as she waved at him to join her by the cliffs edge. He hung back a moment, not wanting to seem too eager to follow her request.

"I am not alone; you are standing right beside me." She laughed heartily with a carefree smile.

"Surely you couldn't consider me-" he said quickly, taken back by her boldness.

"I can, I do, and I shall. You are not sympathetic." Kameko stated breathlessly. "You have never treated me as an invalid." The young Prince Sesshomaru was enraged by her cheek, she dared to insult him!

"And for that I am thankful," she added softly.

He near choked on the belligerent remark he was about to make. Thankful? It felt so invigorating to be praised by her, he realized as he puffed up with pride. Many youkai of the fairer sex had fallen at his feet, swooning if he so much as glanced at them. But none of them meant anything more to him than the insects on the ground. Maybe it was because her life was so fleeting, the fact that she would waste her affection and time on him, that Sesshomaru find her so intriguing.

"_Hn_, you mean to say you harbor affections for me?" Sesshomaru replied with a sight teasing tone. He was unused to attempting to make idle conversation, his cheeks seemed to have a bit more color on them than just his natural demon markings.

"Are you dense?" Kameko sighed in disbelief, daring to lean her head against his arm. "Of course I do."

"Are you weary? We could return to the manor now, if you desire rest." Sesshomaru's mind remained logical and observant, even if he suddenly felt unwell.

"No, no. This is my favorite part!" She said as the sun began to set and the waves danced in the light, flashing the colors of the rainbow. Sesshomaru stood there silently, savoring the moments he spent with was never considered a person who beat around the bush. If he knew what he wanted he would attempt to secure it.

"Will you become my lady?" he said after a while, knowing there wouldn't be a better time or place to ask her. He had never experienced love before, now that he knew these feelings were requited he was not going to let her go.

"I will answer you only after I have taken a trip to the shrine by my lands, the one I had stolen the jewel from; I must return it to its rightful place." Kameko's brow furrowed in determination as she stepped closer to the cliffs edge to watch the waves' crash below.

"It is settled then, let us head back. You will need your rest if you ever to regain your health, we will leave the day after tomorrow." Kameko was surprised by his comment. Did he truly believe she would get better? Hadn't he been the one to mock her resolve? She took his offered arm as they headed back to the manor in comfortable silence.

Sesshomaru was slightly anxious to be travelling with Kameko in her condition. Not only did he fear she was not up for the trip but he worried if she would refuse him after all this time. He almost scoffed aloud but swallowed it back; Sesshomaru, rejected by a weak female? He could have laughed, but such things as mirth he deemed were only acceptable if he was experiencing them with Kameko. Still, he knew it was her nature to be independant and couldn't help but be nervous.

She traveled in a carriage pulled his two-headed dragon youkai AhUn, Sesshomaru guided them across the terrain safely to the shrine. Despite her initial reluctance to be carted around the entire time, Kameko fared well on the journey. At the base of the shrines steps she held her hand up to stop him.

"I must continue on my own now, it is my duty to make peace with the spirits I have angered." She sounded very stern even to her own ears. But Kameko knew that stealing the jewel had been her greatest folly to date, and she must beg forgiveness to her ancestors for committing such a crime. Not to mention pray for all those who had perished by her hand.

"I shall wait here until you return." He slipped the jewel into her hand; to her it no longer held its appeal, but simply reminded her of her treacherous deed. She simply nodded, hand lingering in his a moment longer than necessary. Sesshomaru raised his other hand, running his fingers along a lock of her long hair.

Their eyes locked, and it that moment all doubts of their feelings for one another seemed to dissolve. She left without another word, and began making her way up the immaculate steps one at a time. Sesshomaru took up residence at the base of a tree and awaited her return.

Kameko marveled at the fine job the mikos had done keeping her clan's shrine clean and neat. The humans' of her land took great pride in caring for the deities that protected them from the unforgiving, but in Kameko's opinion enchanting, sea. Reaching the simple shrine; she placed the jewel on the alter and knelt before it.

Kameko began her prays by addressing the innocents she had slaughtered; she felt that they, above all she had wronged, deserved to be acknowledged the most. She proceeded to pray through the day, the sun began to set in the sky when she had felt she had done all she could. It was then that Kameko heard the sound of footsteps ten feet away from her.

"So you have finally shown your face traitor." A female voice spoke. Kameko spun around defensively and eyed the red and white clad young maiden before her.

"You know its shame you got to the jewel before my master did. He would have put the power to greater use, and would not have been easily captured." The miko's bow was drawn and poised to shoot. Appalled by the notion of corrupt soul brandishing the jewels power for pure evil, knowing the great and terrible power it contained, she did the only thing she could think of to keep it from them, grabbing the jewel; she fled.

"You will not get far." The miko's voice rang out strong and clear. And she was right indeed. Kameko did not get three feet before she felt the blinding pain of the arrow head sinking fatally into her shoulder, followed by two more into her back. She let out an anguished cry and the miko, knowing her shots struck true, proceeded watching her former princess die before her. Kameko continued down the steps, blood saturating her hatori in such a way that she left a crimson path in her wake. When she reached the bottom she happened upon a very startled prince of the west. The wind had carried the scent of her blood away from him. And by the time she had reached him it was far too late. Sesshomaru was there to catch her as she swayed, stumbling toward him.

"Sessh- Sesshomaru." She muttered, falling into his arms.

"What happened?" he growled

"Retribution for my actions." She told him painfully. "I feared this upon our arrival; my kind does not take kindly totraitors." She felt dizzy from blood loss.

"Hold on," he whispered, pulling her closer to him as he said it. "You are going to be fine." His voice betrayed him.

Kameko shook her head. "I think this is it," she responded shakily.

"No!" he said angrily, refusing to let her go. "You said yourself there was too much to live for. Do not betray your word to me that you will survive."

"My body may fall, but never my spirit. That is the promise I made. That is the promise I will keep." Kameko smiled in a sad, defeated way that horrified the young prince. This was finally it.

"Please," the word felt foreign to him, and rightfully so. "Please, do not leave me here alone."

"Sesshomaru, I believe you are more afraid of life than I am of death." She laughed caressing the side of his face. The looked away from him for a second feeling another wave of pain, she cringed and he held her tighter.

"I was always your Lady." She said softly. "I loved you most out of all things in this life." Kameko sighed.

"Why is that?" he lifted a lock of her hair to his nose, committing her warm scent to memory.

"You were the only person who I felt truly needed me and my strength of heart."

"I still do, I always will. Why will you not allow me to save you?" Sesshomaru snapped at her. Angry at the world for taking her from him.

"I'm far beyond your reach now, but perhaps not forever. It is my time to go now, my last request is that your burn that cursed jewel with my body. It was a mistake to bring it back to this place. It seems my life is full of many mistakes-"she trembled in his arms. "But I regret nothing." With great effort she lifted her head to his and kissed him tenderly. "Farewell, my dearest."

Kameko went limp in Sesshomaru's arms, blood continuing to seep through her clothing. He called out to her and shook her softly. She was gone from this world; he allowed only the briefest time to focus on her death. It was not his nature to mourn, or love for that matter. But he had, and deeply at that.

He followed her request through with great reluctance. First though, by killing the filthy human who had landed the final blow to his lady's life, he found her; she was crying for her life as he severed the girls head from her body. Coming to the conclusion that only humans could be capable of causing him such grief, Sesshomaru looked down on humans with a new level of disgust. He thought that, compared to demons, humans had no sense of pride or honor; they could not comprehend anything beyond greed and personal gain. 

Sesshomaru burned Kameko's body along with the yoki jewel. And in a fashion he knew she would like; spread her ashes across the sea during sunset, so she could see her favorite part one last time.


End file.
